


keep the monsters at bay.

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Darkness, F/M, Fluff, Orcs, scared reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are afraid in the dark and you can’t sleep. When Thorin notices you freaking out he comes over and helps you geting over your fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep the monsters at bay.

**Author's Note:**

> so it's my birthsday today and I felt like wriding and posting something, but i didn't got much time to check for mistakes and stuff because there is family coming over right now, so I hope you enjoy it anyway and let me know when you find any mistakes or something.

Thorin had ordered to make camp in the woods that night, but he had forbid the others to lit a fire, afraid anyone would find you. You were scared in the dark but tried not to show it because you knew the others would make fun of you and some would even dough your use to the company Thorin himself was on watch that night and you had been tired enough to fall asleep. But now you had woken up in the middle of the night, hearing all kind of strange noises and sounds. You couldn’t see anything and that freaked you out. You held your eyes squeezed shut. Your imagination took you to wild places where orcs slaughtered all of your friends and you began to breath heavy. you were freaking out from the images in your head and you nearly jumped at every sound. 

Suddenly you heard footsteps approach you and held you breath. The footsteps stopped close to you and you heard the rustling sound of cloths. A hand landed softly on your shoulder.  
“are you alright Y/N?” Thorin whispered. 

You let out a long relieved breath and opened your eyes. A tear rolled down your cheek when you saw Thorin looking concerned at you. 

“Y/N what’s going on?” Thorin asked and took your hand in his.

“I’m scared—“ you hitched.

“oh love, come sit with me. I’ll keep your monsters at bay tonight.” Thorin said softly.

He picked you up from the gold ground and carried you to where he had been sitting. You heard the soft breathing of Fíli and Kíli, who were laying close to Thorin’s spot. Laying in Thorin’s strong arms and resting your head against his chest calmed you down a little. Thorin set you back to your feet and sat down on a big rock. You sat beside him and wrapped your blanked further around you. 

“are you cold?” Thorin asked.

“just a little.” You replied, your voice was weak and sounded unfamiliar. 

“I’ll warm you.” Thorin said and pulled your small body against his big one.

You nuzzled your head in his shoulder hesitantly. You curled up in a ball and rocked yourself a little. The fur of Thorin’s cloak tickled your nose and you sneezed. 

“bless you.” Thorin grinned and stroked your hair gently. 

“thanks.” Your words were muffled in his coat.

You felt save now you were nuzzled against the big dwarf body and sleep began creeping up on you. you didn’t want to fall asleep, you wanted to enjoy the comfort of being hugged tightly and stay in that moment forever. 

“comfortable?” Thorin asked.

“very.” You Replied.

“I like having you around Y/N” Thorin said after it had been quiet for a while.

“good, I wasn’t planning on leaving anytime soon.” You lifted you head to look at him.

You realised that the moon shone more light than you expected and you could see Thorin’s face now clearly in it. 

“you look beautiful in the moonlight.” Thorin whispered.

“so do you.” you replied with a smile.

Thorin cupped your face and kissed you softly. You giggled and rested your forehead against his.

“I think I should more often forbid a fire.” Thorin said softly.

“fire or no fire, I would be willing to come cuddling anyway.

“go to sleep now love,” he kissed you again, a little more confident.   
“Tomorrow is a long march ahead.” He added.

It did not take long before you fell asleep, you dreamed happy dreams that night.

 

When you woke up the sky was a few shades lighter. You heard some sounds and lifted your head to see what it was. Fíli and Kíli where awake and they were laughing at something softly. The rest was still asleep and snoring loudly.

“good morning love.” Thorin whispered.

“hm, good morning.” you replied. 

 

Later that day Fíli and Kíli came to ride besides you.

“Hey, Y/N how was your night?” Kíli teased.

You kept a straight face, “good how was yours?”

“you know uncle has fancied you for quite some time.” Fíli said.

“really?” you turned around to look at Thorin who smiled kindly at you.

“yeah, did you not know?” Fíli replied.

“no I did not.” You slowed you pony down so you could ride besides Thorin.

**Author's Note:**

> so what do you think?  
> shoud i continue and make like a longer fic or leave it like this?


End file.
